


Barista

by Not_An_Alien



Series: Voltron Shorts [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bisexual Allura (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), F/F, Gay Romelle (Voltron), Keith/Lance is only mentioned, One Shot, Short & Sweet, here, take it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 00:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17477834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_An_Alien/pseuds/Not_An_Alien
Summary: All this led Romelle to a conclusion.This was the hottest girl she'd ever seen in her life.~Or: An incredibly short coffee shop au that I wrote in one sitting with some cute gays and bisexuals being gay and bisexual.





	Barista

Romelle wasn't the biggest coffee enthusiast in the world, but her brother had insisted on her trying out this new place, and she was bored, so there she was, standing in line at Altea Brews, the new coffee shop that opened in her hometown a little over a month ago and there were already tons of college kids raving about it.

She was absent-mindedly scrolling through cat memes on her phone when she reached in front of the line and she heard an accented female voice say, "Welcome to Altea Brews! What can I get for you?"

Without looking up from her phone, Romelle stated her order and the barista took it without hesitation. "Name?"

At this, Romelle looked up from her phone and was instantly stunned. The barista had long, white, beautiful hair elegantly tied back into a ponytail that greatly contrasted with her smooth, dark chocolate skin. Her eyes easily stood out with their light blue color as they practically lit up her entire face. She had a perfect slim, yet surprisingly athletic figure, and Romelle was certain this girl could most definitely bench press her. All this led Romelle to a conclusion.

This was the hottest girl she'd ever seen in her life.

She was shaken out of her thoughts when the barista asked for her name again. "I'm, uh, I'm gay. I mean, I'm Romelle," she stuttered.

Smooth.

The barista laughed and Romelle's gay thoughts returned with the barista's elegant, yet full laugh. Romelle quickly took a moment to read the name on her tag-- Allura. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Romelle. I'll get Lance to start on your drink."

"Already on it, princess," a tall Latino man said from ten feet away, sending a finger gun and a wink to Allura. The guy was definitely charming, but Romelle was gay as hell and Allura didn't look very amused either.

"Is he your-" Romelle started.

"Oh no," Allura immediately dismissed. "Lance is like a stupid little brother to me. Besides, he has a boyfriend."

"And he's the hottest edgy boy ever!" Lance called from where he was making Romelle's drink. "Even if he does have a mullet!"

"Yeah, don't let Keith hear you say that, Lance, or you'll be sleeping on the couch tonight," Allura remarked.

Lance scoffed. "He loves me too much to force me to sleep on the couch four times in a week."

"Anyway, as you can see, Lance is definitely not my boyfriend," Allura said, turning back to where Romelle was standing quietly, watching the two bicker. "However, that's just another thing the two of us have in common." She calmly leaned over the counter slightly, and Romelle's breath hitched. "We're both bi as hell."

Allura leaned back as fast as she had leaned forward and smoothly took Romelle's drink from Lance and pulled out a sharpie, scribbling a few things on it before handing it to Romelle. "It's on the house. Until next time, Romelle."

Romelle nodded with a thanks, then begun shuffling her way out of the shop. She thought she heard Lance mention something to Allura about her suddenly becoming a bigger flirt than he was, but she didn't know what he meant until she glanced down to see that Allura hadn't only written Romelle's name on her cup, but she'd left her her number as well.

Romelle may have had a large, giddy smile on her face for the rest of her morning that made people look at her weirdly, but Romelle didn't care.

She had a cute barista to call.


End file.
